can i hide my feelings?
by ThatGirlKaz-x
Summary: RaiKim When they arrive at the temple they automatically like each other But what happens when Rai gets a Girl friend and Kim Becomes Insanley Jelous Can they admit There feelings for each other before its too Late? full summarie Inside
1. Kimiko where it all began

**Summary: Kimiko has never loved anyone before and neither has raimundo and when they see each other they automattically like each other! (as much as she teases him and he teases her!)**

**Will they hide there feelings from each other or will they admit there feelings!**

**RaiXKim**

**Okay this is a weird story its very crap n its my first fan fic Hope You Enjoy! its a bit slow at the start and fussy because it only took 15 mins soo.. yehh! lol**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly i do not own Xiaolin showdown or any of the characters :(**

Can I Hide My Feelings?

Kimiko's P.O.V 

I pack my Things , i go to sleep , i wake up , i change into my clothes , i brush my hair , i eat some breakfast and join a new life at this kung fu fighting place thingy!

"Kimiko I will miss you , You know that don't you?" my dad said with a concerned face

"Of Course i do!" i smiled "I love You dad you know that don't you!" i said

he looked up from under his news paper n smiled back "Yes , i do"

I left the kitchen table and ran into my bedroom quickly trying to find anything that i had missed , if your wondering why? than i'm that type of girl I picked up my the Bag i had packed my Clothes in and decided i was going to change (for the 5th time this morning!) umm.. Okay i dug through all my clothes wishing to see anything that would catch my eye i pulled out a cute denim skirt with a a white belt and cubic ziconia buckle and a white tank top which says: a little too over dramatic written on the chest! (me: just think HOT! lol) i got my favorite white flip flops.

I have a confession i think ilooked cute myself.. My hair was blonde still from yesterday so i lightly curled curled the ends and put on a little bit of mascara

Like i know i'm dolling up .. to go to a kung fu figting thing w,e it is! but there might be Hot , Buff guys there i quickly grabbed my phone and PDA and shoved them into my

denim bag along side my lipgloss and mascara (a girls essential)

i slowly walked outside and there was a Gekko!

i didnt realise i shouted my thoughts out loud and IT came squirming to me!

"I AM NOT A GEKKO! I AM A 40 FOOT FIRE BREATHING DRAGON!" The Gekko Shouted!

i mumbelled under my breath "k fine fucking gekko's these days!"

"Jump aboard!" the Gekko smiled

"Okay Uh.. dragon!" i said trying to find the right word.

He smiled "and call me Dojo!"

I hopped on and nearly ripped of his scales as we rose higher than the planes. When i got there it was Not what i had expected! there was a couple of flowers

most were dead and there stood a actient looking building wich was once white but now a moldy creamy colour on the inside there was a small kitchen with a couple of cabinets a Large dining room with a big table which took up nearly all the space! "and heres your room!" Said Dojo

There was nothing to it! there was a white mat , futon thingy and a couple of draws and a desk , both brown

"uh.. its lovely.." I said slowly.

I mean i'm not trying to be rude, its lovelyish.. just that its a big change to my manshion and if you think about it theres 2 more kids here (i really should talk to) so i won't get away with anything plus i wont bet what ever i want when i want! OMI GOSH!

i turned around smiled at what looked to be a cowboy and a pinball And then i saw him!

He stood tall he had Chocolate brown hair , tanned skin and deep brown eyes he was wearing a tight white top and Baggy jeans the same colour as my saphire coloured eyes. What was i thinking! i don't know this guy n yet he's the sexiest guy i have ever laid eyes on

"Heh .. he. hey" i stutterd

"Hey girl wassup" he said his cool smile sent chills running down my spine

I didn't know it was possible for someone to be this hot!

**Okay everyone thats first chapter im coming with new one deadly soon just this first chapter is very very sloppy n crap yes.. i know! Lol**

**Kaz **


	2. Raimundo i will talk to her!

**Okay second chapter! I hope its not as crap as the 1st! I'm thinking more n more stuff to do.. Trying to make it mix in with all the other chapters probz wont though loll **J

**Disclaimer: sniff I don't own xiaolin showdown waaa **

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

What can I do here , there's nothing. A cowboy , a small pinball headed kid

And an extremely beautiful Fake Girl!.. I mean Fake Girl .. Yeah that's what I mean

… I mean she is beautiful! The most gorgeous silky hair and them eyes wow!

… But who does she think she is? Bleach blonde hair , chatting on her phone every 5 minutes someone calls her , short denim skirt.. Sexy smooth legs.

WELL THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Her phone is ringing again! I cant believe it, it was only 30 seconds ago since she last put down the phone all you could basically hear coming from her sweet red lips is

"Oh my gawd! He said that! Oh my god no way, anyway.. I'll e-mail it too you!"

"internet connection?" she asked .. As if we're supposed to know

We all went quiet

"no worries I'll go wi-fi" she said smiling.

I wonder how she actually knows all this! Its quite annoying I've only SEEN her for a bloody half an hour and she's already crazy electro lady.

Kimiko held out a small device I've heard of these things but I have never seen one until now wow.

N look at the pinball! Just crowding round there with some stupid expression on his face!

"ooo what is that? Is it magic?" said Omi with a interested look spread across his face.

"No its just my PDA I'm sending a message to a friend in Tokyo" I noticed she said it like she had a little sympathy for the chrome dome!

"A Secret message?" He shouted with excitement

"No I'm just telling her about a strange kid I'm talking to with personal space issues!" she glared

"who , who! Is it him?" he said whilst pointing at clay

"Not me Partner" Clay said trying not to laugh

This was a joke , a joke! Like who is that stupid? I don't hate the little guy but he is a bit over the top!

"Its you chrome dome" I said in a annoyed tone

I cant help but stifle a laugh as I watched the blush fizzle out across his yellow cheeks

I listened as I heard Kimiko giggle not hysterically sort of sweet and cheerful , it sounded like music in my ears.

In school I was the football player every girl wanted to go out with , I had lots of friends and I was the most popular guy in school everybody knew my name and that's how I liked it so when my mum told me that she was sending me to a xiaolin temple thing I was bound to be upset , I had no choice in the matter "You'll like it" she'd try n persuade me I eventually HAD to give in.

I had always been known for football , my looks , and being willing to talk to anyone so why wouldn't my legs pull me towards Kim?

I turned my body half way around to see a bald man with bushy grey eyebrows a sheen which on the side of the head with reflected of the sun and into your eye! A white robe with a black belt around it

"Ok young monks I suggest you get to know each other as you will be fighting the forces of evil together" he calmly spoke.

Yes This gives me a excuse to speak to Kimiko and Trust me Rai you will do it! This is my promise to myself!

**Okay that was chapter two still as shitty as number one huh? Yehh it sucks huh?**

**Well hope yaw enjoy Kaz Mwuah x **


	3. New friendships

**Heyaaa Everyone well okay I'm thinking of lots of stuff that can go on lots problems and such but not all in this chapter I think there will be about 15 chapters Maybe?**

**Well I'll see if the chapters get any better please give reviews that make my day! Oh p.s Clay will be brought into this more I don't have a part for him yet! Lol Love Karina x (Kaz)**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Xiaolin showdown , unfortunately I don't. Tear , tear **

**Kimiko's pov **

The little kid here is so weird god someone SAVE ME! Pleeaassee I mean he is cute n sweet (don't worry I don't fancy him!) but god is he weird. I've been meaning to talk to that Raimundo Guy ive seen him so many times looking at me , maybe its just me and my crazy imagination but I like it! The thought of the hot Brazilian guy checking me out gives me a buzz!

Its been 15 minutes since Master Fung told us to communicate I've been meaning to talk to Raimundo! For god sakes he is my whole to do list! But why should I walk over to him? … Maybe if I give him the eye he will come to me?

I turned around n there he was , think of that devil Hoorah!

"Hey uh.. My names Kimiko Toho .. You probably already know that huh? God we only said hi earlier.. You not very talkative?" I questioned

"Well heres the thing Maybe you could talk to me!" he said with a wide cheeky grin

"who said I had to" flirting madly , god what came over me

"Me" he winked and walked away

Oh my god I cant believe that just happened! Something big is happening here Kimiko I can feel it!

I flashed a smile and sighed and got out my Game Consol

"wow what is that Kimiko?" I looked down to see a small round headed boy , obviously Omi

"Oh its my Game Pal" I replied "here have a try" for me it was hard to be mean to him

"wow look kimiko my new little friend pochi co-operates with me as I press the buttons!"

I looked over his shoulder to see how he was doing I don't think he realised who pochi was n kept on killing himself every two minutes I felt someone behind me I didn't dare look back but a tanned masculine arm reached over and turned of the power switch

"waaa pochi you've been took over by the forces of darkness" Omi cried

"Omi don't cry , look the power just got turned of" I soothed

I was mad as hot , charming , infatuating his eyes were , he had no right to keep being mean to Omi as weird as he is!

I harshly punched his arm n shouted: "DON'T MESS WITH THE MONK!"

"Ouch! Girl you punch hard!"

The thought of it sort of makes me laugh he looks so hard n yet if a girl punches him it hurts him. .. And guess what?

Now I regret punching him! No wonder he don't come and talk to me I'm hardly approachable am I?

… I wonder how I can get him to feel relaxed around me? I sighed as I slowly walked to the dining area


	4. wet with a food fight?

**KEY: **

_Italic: Flashbacks or previously on xiaolin showdown_

**Bold: Shouting , authors notes**

Regular: Story as usual

**Heyaaa Everyone I'm thinking food fights and feelings right now lol well my stories**

**Are pretty much crap So I'm warning you! These are extremely shit n boring .. But if you are nice n kind enough to read these I heart you Lol x **

**Disclaimer: if I did actually own xiaolin showdown Rai n Kim would be Kissing all The Time and Omi n clay would have no Part sorry guys I don't own xiaolin showdown **

**Kimiko's P.O.V (again lol) **

_Previously on xiaolin showdown _**(me: lol ha-ha) **

"_**I **Now I regret punching him! No wonder he don't come and talk to me I'm hardly approachable am I?_

… _I wonder how I can get him to feel relaxed around me? I sighed as I slowly walked to the dining area" _

Its about a 3 min walk away from the tree were me and clay were sitting to the dining room master Fung shown us the place where we will be training tomorrow and down the far end of the training area is a pond , and waterfall filled with up to about 20 coy carp I have to admit that was absolutely beautiful , unlike any other pond I had seen before it had light blue water with little spots of aqua green dropping into the water a big orange circle where the sun had been reflecting on the water. The rocks in the pond was like no other there was semi precious gems such as , aquamarine , amethyst , topaz and emeralds ect at the bottom of the water. A tall shadow crept over the pond I looked up. A tall , masculine , tanned boy stood there obviously Raimundo.

"Heya sorry bout punching ya earlier , Raimundo." I said trying to be nice

"Ha-Ha don't worry about it , I really need to teach you how to punch and call me Rai" he said with a cool smile spread across his face

I smiled and carried on walking to the dining room.

Clay and Omi quickly say next to each other , it was quite nice to see how much they were getting along I sat down in a chair facing them and tucked my chair in.

I looked around and saw the Brazilian kid (Rai) I forgot totally that if Clay and omi where sitting next to each other and Rai would have to sit right next to me! I hated eating around other people especially boys , I could do it! Just I didn't know these boys very well I felt very uncomfortable

I scooped up a bit of rice and put it in my mouth , I looked across the table to see Clay and Omi gobbling down there food as if they hadn't ate before

"Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo

I turned around to see a big chunk of rice flying toward me

That was it! I had only been here for one day and already he thrown his food at me , and insulted me u remember "I really need to teach you how to punch"  Hah well two can play at that game "Raimundo Pedrosa!" I screamed  
I picked up my whole bole of rice and chicken curry and dumped it over his head!

"MWAH HA-HA BITCH!" not realising I said it aloud

"Run Kimiko" Rai Ordered

Oh my god! Now I'm running away from the sexy Brazilian kid oh my god y do I keep calling him sexy I hardly know him , I never knew running would be this hard! God wow look how athletic he is. That's it I'm going to hide , Yeah that's what I'll do UH OH two tanned hands are grabbing me!

but I like it! It makes me feel safe and secure. HOT!

"Rai get of me now!" can't help but scream at him

"Rai **NOW!**" okay with the orders again lets see if he backs down this time

"Nope" no I noticed he said it with that all too familiar cocky grin that set on his face

**3rd person pov **

Kimiko fidgeted as the two strong hands wrapped around her waist

She glanced at the pond which was only about a meter or so from where they were standing.

"Raimundo Pedrosa Get Of me Or I Might Have to-" her sentence was cut of with Raimundo butting in "you might have to what? Scream?" He laughed as he pulled her towards the beautiful pond she screeched as Raimundo forced her into the pond.

Kimiko was shocked there was no way Anyone no matter how hot they were , how charming they were and how much she liked them Would ever force her into a pond!

"Rai" she looked at him coyly

"Yeah" he breathed after laughing so hard

"will you please help me up" she said with a twinkle in her eye which made her seem hot and seductive.

He held out his hand and happily help the slender girl up , when she tugged him hard and he went down with a splash her plan wasn't greatly thought out and he fell right on top of her , he stared for a good 30 or 40 seconds before mentioning that her top had become see through

She felt the heat rise up in her cheeks and they had become a nice rosy red colour

"Hey Kim , I really enjoyed today you think we can go for a walk so I can stare at ya nice lacy , black bra" he joked

Kimiko's heart skipped a beat

"Yeah! I mean after I've changed my top" she grinned like a Cheshire cat Could Raimundo like her after all?

**Okaii** **everyone that was chappy number 4 I hoped ya liked it , the food fight was cheesy n that pond okay all of it , but I needed some fluff :D (even though it isn't)**

**Much Love Karina (Kaz) x **


	5. The walk And The Msn Chat!

**Heyaaa Its Me Again! Lucky you! Well anyway I would like to thank my Seckziful reviewers (lol it don't mean I'm a lezzy if you're a girl lol) **

**HotHead1001**

**LyokoWarrior**

**Kimiko2000 **

**RaiKimLover **

**Raikim fans Unite! Okay I don't really have much to do in this chapter but I'll try and make it as good as I possibly can (and seeing as I'm not a good writer that won't happen :D) Kaz x x **

_**Little Play Thing (Random I am bored :D)**_

_(setting of the shining Rai goes round a spooky building on his teeny weenie bike thing Kimiko Twins pop out! _

**Kimiko Twins: _Hello Rai we want you to play with us forever , and ever , and ever!_**

_(Rai Sitting there with his shocked face which turns into a smile)_

**Rai: Wow! This is Awesome! Karina's Story starts Now! **

**Raimundo's POV**

I Can't believe I asked her to walk with me , And they way I said it "Hey Kim , I really enjoyed today you think we can go for a walk so I can stare at ya nice lacy , black bra"

Yehh Lets shorten "Lacy , black bra!" Makes me seem like I'm only interested in one thing!

Well.. I'm not ever since I was little my mum told me always to look after girls and treat them right and that's what I do , I mean the odd Lads Mag Yeah.

But I have absolutely no respect for these girls they just give me the odd excitement when I can be arsed (**me: ha-ha!) **I turned my head and looked at the door of Temple Kimiko was standing there next to omi Polishing his head (Not that it wasn't shiny enough!)

I noticed she changed totally now into Hot fitted everyday jeans a black Hooded jacket which was a belly top (non chavvy) and black and pink trainers and her hair which was still wet turned into a hot dirty blonde / Light brown Colour

She paced up to me " Heya! You better not push me in no pond again or I might have 2 kick Mr

Raimundo Pedrosa Jr" She Joked , I know she was referring Mr Raimundo Pedrosa Jr to my cock So I decided to NOT to push her in the water again

"Uh.. Kim.. You Looked Nice Earlier…" I commented

"Uh. Yeah …" she said with a confused look on her face

"But You Look Hotter Now" I tried my hardest to flatter her

I saw the Blush Rise In her Cheeks she Giggled and was egar To Change The subject

"Uh.. I never knew there was Grass here" she said with no expression on her face she obviously didn't care if there was grass there or not

I pulled her down onto the grass I looked down and saw Kim snuggling up to me.

Her head was placed on my chest and her arms were wrapped around me I Hesitated

(not done this before) and wrapped my arms around her and we looked up to the stars

I told her about my beliefs: Yeah I do believe that when you die you become a star gazing over everyone in the midnight sky

"That's beautiful" she gasped , I don't think she knew I was that kinda guy .. Surprisingly I am

I was chatting to her for hours about past relationships , laughing , astrology , cars (surprisingly she likes them)

I felt like I had known her all my life , I feel like I have known her all my life

Everything went silent though I looked down and saw Kimiko sleeping on me I picked her up and put her inside and tucked her into bed

I saw clay pull a wide smirk at me "You like 'er don't ya partner" he said with the smirk still widely painted across his lips

"I do but as a friend nothing more" I said Defensively

I went to my room and picked up my laptop I clicked on MSN Messenger to

Check my e-mail when a friend request popped up I quickly accepted when she came online

**Msn Chat **

**нσт , вℓση∂є αη∂ ѕιηglє «3 ιι нєαят ησ1 says: **_Heyaaa I'm Kirsten You don't know me (yet) But yours and my friend Liam gave me your addy_

** Raimundo Watch out Girls cause I'm the next David Beckham says: **Oh yeah Liam mentioned you he said you were a sweet girl lol Have you got a picture?

**нσт , вℓση∂є αη∂ ѕιηglє «3 ιι нєαят ησ1 says: **Yeah Want me to send it?

** Raimundo Watch out Girls cause I'm the next David Beckham says: **wow! You are so pretty! WOW!

**нσт , вℓση∂є αη∂ ѕιηglє «3 ιι нєαят ησ1 says: **HeeHee I've seen a pic of you before SEXY! Keep it up Hun ;)

We talked for Hours On end .. I was happy n I Liked Her and I was so shocked when she said:

**нσт , вℓση∂є αη∂ ѕιηglє «3 ιι нєαят ησ1 says: **well Liam invited me to see him on Friday Ya want to Come? I'm sure he won't mind cause we have been best mates like forever and so have you guys!

** Raimundo Watch out Girls cause I'm the next David Beckham says: **Yeah! Sure :D

**нσт , вℓση∂є αη∂ ѕιηglє «3 ιι нєαят ησ1 says: **Well anyway I really do need my beauty sleep Love Ya! Byes!

** Raimundo Watch out Girls cause I'm the next David Beckham says: **Bye!

I Sighed a beautiful , nice funny girl and friend of Liam's Wanted us to Meet

I knew where it was Going we were Definitely going to go out but what about Kimiko?

**HeeHee end of chapter! Another one coming tomorrow :D**

**Okay that chapters done I hope you liked it! Love Ya! Karina (Kaz) Oh p.s pleeaassee reveiw (you don't have to) But it makes my day :D **


	6. Do I Love Rai?

**Heyaaa every1 Sorry there's an **OC** I don't like them that much either but it will be Raikim In zee end! Lol I hope You like this Chapter :D Love Ya Karina **

**Disclaimer: I don't own xiaolin showdown cause my mummy said I'm Nott allowed ( **

**Tear , Tear**

**Kimiko's POV**

I woke Up This morning I thought about last night I felt the blush rise in my cheeks when I thought about Rai Taking me to Bed **(me: Goofy Start Huh?) **

My heart raced as I smiled , I really did like Rai .. I mean I don't know if I love him But I do like him. I dragged myself up of "The Mat!" and changed into a Pink t-shirt and Cropped jeans with a pair of cute white shoes. I dyed my hair Light Brown , straightened it and let it loose.

Half a sleep I walked slowly into the dining room for Breakfast I Eyed Rai and saw the Gleaming Smile Which Spread Across His Face.

"Hey Guys!" I Beamed

"KIMIKO! Hay!" Raimundo screamed

He seemed to be in a really good Mood this Morning , But why? I stood there raised an eyebrow and tried to figure it out

"What?" He said expressionless

"Okay why are you so happy" I smiled

"Ok Kim , you wouldn't guess what!" He Paused..

"I met this really sweet Girl On msn yesterday Wait 1 minute let me rephrase that a really pretty , cool , sweet girl on my msn yesterday who knows my best mate from Rio who asked me to meet up with her n Leo (my best mate from Rio) talked to me on msn yesterday."

My heart pounded and skipped a couple of beats per minute

"Oh n Kim!" Raimundo said snapping me out of my trance

"I wrote you a poem about what I'm usually like in the morning , its embarrassing I do write poetry" As he handed me a white piece of paper.

My eyes skimmed the paper it read:

_Woke early one morning,  
the earth lay cool and still,  
when suddenly a tiny bird,  
perched on my window sill,  
it sang a song so lovely,  
so carefree and so gay,  
that slowly all my troubles,  
began to slip away,  
it sang of far off places,  
of laughter and of fun,  
it seemed his very song,  
brought out the morning sun,  
I pulled back the covers,  
and crept slowly out of bed,  
and gently shut the window,  
and crushed his freaking head,  
I'm not a morning person _

I stifled a laugh and he Laughed with me

"anyway.. Dojo!" He called

"Can you please Take me to Rio?" he asked

"Okay sure but why?" Questioned Dojo

"because I want to meet my girl friend to be and my best mate" he declared

For some bizarre reason I felt so jealous and I hated that girl.

I am spoiled I get everything I want! So why can't I just have Raimundo? This is how it felt.

Have you ever watched a romantic movie and they kiss in the rain at the end

(you know what I mean) and you sit there with tears streaming down your face not because you feel happy or sad for the people in the movie you want to be the one kissing there true love?

I wanted Rai Because I knew I couldn't have him , not that I didn't care about him just that I knew he would be Harder to get now!

"Kimiko You alright Girl?" I heard that Brazilian accent

At that moment I realised I was actually crying and ran to my room n pulled the curtain the hardest I could as a collapsed on my bed.

did I actually love Rai Or did i just want him?


	7. brazil with a bang!

**Cooey! I'm Updating WEWT! ya! well sorry it took this long! I woz doing piczo (www.piczohelp-xxx. and My friends were bugging me I slept over at hers 3 times in a row and when i got to go on the comp she hogged (my own computer) and then my mum n dad were annoying me n stuff**

**sorry n hopefully Slapping this chapter or next:D Thank You HotHead1001 for that great idea x x x**

**Rai: **I have a story :) Once upon a time my mums sister bought my dad a elephant thong and the cock was were the trunk was and he had to give it me cause it didn't fit

**Kim: **That's Nice to know...

**Rai: **Ha-ha! i know it is!

**Kim: **Do you still have it?

**Rai: **;) -winks- Lol yes

_**Runs away to Rai's Room**_

**Me: **You know what happens next! Lmaoo Joke

**Disclaimer: This is stupid! I have said in every chapter I don't own xiaolin showdown :(:( lol**

**Kim's P.O.V:**

I'M SO FREAKING STUPID! Why did I have to cry? Why? I hate that girl I seriously don't like her what does she have that I don't? Blonde Hair and no clothes? The stupid whore bag

I really have something against her … More Than Raimundo if only I could figure out why…

Where is a 6th sense when you need one?

"Kimi wassup Girl?" He questioned trying to wipe the concerned look from his face

I went totally silent.

"C'MON RAI! I am an old busy dragon I really don't have all day!" Dojo slithered over and snapped

Rai turned to look at me as if he was asking for my approval

"Go then" I whispered , and with that he was gone , going to see his best mate and TO BE girl friend. The questions keeps repeating in my mind:

Why do I want him?

Why does he want her?

What does she have that I don't?

Why do I hate her as much as I do?

I opened up my laptop and sent a e-mail to keiko saying:

Hi Keiko How has it Been going? What is the gossip? Okay seeing as you're my advice guru I have questions

I've arrived at that temple thing (which is a dump!) and I saw a hot guy (Raimundo) who I've been flirting with and I really like him BUT he is going to Brazil today to meet this "really hot girl" and I hate her for it! There's something about her that I don't like.

So I have these questions:

Why do I want him?

Why does he want her?

What does she have that I don't?

Why do I hate her as much as I do?

Love Ya! Kimiko x

I pressed send and closed my Laptop when I heard a creek at the Door it was Raimundo

"Hey Rai sorry about earlier.." I apologised

"It don't matter I get like that sometimes.. Anyway.. I had a brilliant time we went cinema's and this Brazilian restaurant and Kirsten Was gorgeous and surprisingly witty and kind! "

I guessed that Kirsten was The girl he liked , maybe I have a chance if she isn't his girlfriend yet..

"And Guess what!" a smile gleamed one that you would be able to see in the dark

"Wha.." I said flatly

"she asked me to be her boyfriend! And I said yes!" he grinned like a Cheshire cat

My heart skipped a beat I hated her , I hated her! I thought to myself for one minute What if I pretend I have a boy friend , nothing bad can come from it , Can there?

"mmhm.. Good for you! I have a boyfriend too I mean you have a girlfriend I have a boyfriend.." I said trying to laugh it of I saw the smile disappear on Rai's face and automatically felt satisfaction.

"Oh really… Um…That's good eh? You won't feel left out now? What does he look like?" he hesitated

I thought rapidly and foolishly said everything I wanted in a guy

"Dark , chocolate brown hair , Big green eyes , muscular , minty fresh breath , movie star looking , kind , funny , charming" I lied I looked away from him I found it hard to look him directly in the eye I looked at Rai who looked mad

" Well when can I see him, what's his name, where is he from, how do you know him?" he fumed.

I felt so angry why could he get jealous and mad over my "Boy friend" when I didn't say anything about Kirsten?

"Oh My God! Why are you so mad and angry? and asking me all of these questions for I didn't say anything about how much I hate Kirsten how much I love you! How much I wanted you did I, its all about you isn't it!" I blushed furiously at what I just told him

" Oh shut up you stupid cow! Its not all about me I knew why you were crying anyway I knew you were jealous of Kirsten if only you wasn't so sexy!" he paused realising what he just told me

"Sexy?" I questioned

"Oh fuck of! I have no feelings for you , I don't love you ,I don't like you!" he screamed before he covered his mouth with his hand

I picked up my hand and slapped him hard across the face so hard I felt my hand hurt with it. My heart surged with pain as I ran out of the temple.

**Rai's P.O.V**

I felt a sharp stinging pain burn my cheek and flinched and then realised that Kimiko had slapped me when I saw her running away from the temple and to the grass area where the pond was (obviously her favourite spot)

Why did I do that? I should of told her kindly that I liked her and that I was with Kirsten now

My head is punishing me for what I have done! It keeps telling me what I should of said … I mean she told me that she loved me! For Gods sake! But I can't just dump Kirsten just like that! I mean we've only been together for 30 minutes and there's already problems!

I ran across the temple ground where I saw kimiko crying over the fish pond

Her face was red and puffy from where she had been crying

"Sorry , I'm sorry I was out of my mind" she cried trying not took look at me

"It's okay girl , I was too hard on you what I was meaning to say this is REALLY what I was supposed to say: I want to tell you that I love you too .. But not in that way I go out with Kirsten so sorry girl and you go out with .. Umm.. That guy right?" I comforted

I knew that the guy wasn't real I just wanted to tell her I believed her but that guy sounded too much like me.

"Yeah Rai she smiled Back" as I pulled her into a hug I didn't want to end

I hate to think this But do I love Kimiko More Than I Love Kirsten?

**Ooo Lol end of crappy chapter sorry HotHead1001 for making your idea of making kimiko slap Rai somewhere Crap by making have a far fetched fight Lmao Hope You like It every1 Peace Out ..x **


	8. The MakeOut!

**OoOoOoOOooOoOo who knew Rai loves Kim more than he loves that slut? Lol only joking I would like to thank**

**RaiKimLover **

**LyokoWarrior**

**SpinningIsFun **

**HotHead1001**

**MissyKimiko **

**Mwuah x Thank you all my lovely reviewers please review If you can It makes my day Anyway … this might be a short chapter (but I'll make it as long as possible)because I got my nails done xD n its hard to type (damn fake nails) anywayyyyy on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yehh.. Like I'm going to own xiaolin showdown! BUT.. I own you! Mwuah ha-ha lol Joke.**

**Kimiko's pov **

WHY, why did I tell him That I had a pissing boyfriend huh? Typical kimiko!

Always getting EVERYTHING wrong! Why is it when you think you can get anything , ANYTHING! You want when you can't get the one Guy you want.

I mean why do I like him so much , why? What's so good about him?

I had to slap him, I had to fucking cry! And the funny thing is I hate myself for what I just done.

I decided to walk over to Rai's room I rapidly pulled over the curtains …

I stood there and gawped I was shocked and turned on by what I saw Rai was standing there in his boxers and nothing else he turned around to face me I realised what a masculine body he had. I looked slowly up and down his tanned body and bit my bottom lip while gasping out

"..so sexy!"

"what was that girl" he flashed his cheeky smile at me which made me melt inside

"uh.. Nothing! Just came in to tell you that I'm really sorry for slapping you , for all the stupid things I have done , all the stupid things I have felt and I wish you and your new girlfriend the best" I smiled but deep down I was ashamed I was being stupid any guy would of ran a mile by now

"You missed one thing out!" he grinned evilly , I could tell by that particular smile it was going to be something stupid

"Oh yeah? What?" I tried to say flirtatiously

"you forgot to say about staring at my body DUH?" he said jokingly

I spontaneously dived on him knocking him straight to his bed pinning him to the ground ,My hands on the floor and my legs around his waist I gave him a flirty look

"I was so not staring at your body!" I giggled

He tossed me over so he was on top of me

"yes you were girl , and you know what? I'm still in nothing but my boxers" his charming , familiar grin appeared once again on his face. I wiggled and tried to get free but he was pinning me down really hard.

"trying to get free?" he teased

He leaned in and I froze when he planted a soft passionate kiss on my lips I eventually kissed back and lifted my arms around his neck. His hands slip down my legs and I giggled I grabbed his arse he slip down to kiss my chest when I heard:

"Ahem" we both turned around to see master fung standing were the curtains were.

"UH-OH! " Raimundo said almost silently

"master Fung it's not what it looks like!" I persuaded

"Kimiko I want you to get ready for bed now I need to talk to Raimundo please" he said calmly I really thought he was going to flip out , Phew!

I ran out of the room and quickly got changed , brushed my teeth , brushed my hair , washed my face and hopped into bed and closed my eyes. But as I lay there all I could think about was:

What master Fung was saying to Raimundo and what was going to happen to his girlfriend now but deep inside I new I was satisfied.


	9. bed time! i kno what your thinking! p

**Heyaaa everyone sorry its took me forever! To update! Well ii know its stupid the story is so far but I would like to thank my lovely reviewers! Please will people review it really makes my day and it makes me want to update :D well I'm deadly sorry I haven't updated really really loll **

**Disclaimer: Ok , Ok I will never own xiaolin showdown , but I do own Kirsten n now u remember kaz owns u :P:P (joke) **

**Raimundo's P.O.V **

I stared at master fung dreaming up all the horrible things he would make me do , how many chores I would get! And then a thought flashed trough my mind what would happen to me and Kirsten! I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face master fung

"Look Raimundo.. I know you're at that age when you want to umm.. Kiss and uh.. Touch girls but please can you control yourself around Kimiko? As she is your team mate and it could ruin things if your hormones do get the better off you , you could ma..s..ur.ba..te" He said calmly , I was really surprised he didn't he didn't go mental and I could tell he was having trouble saying that "speech"

"but Master Fung its not what it seems , honestly.. that's never happened to me before" I pleaded , obviously a bad comeback!

"okay sure Raimundo.. But don't you uh.. "Date" uh.. Kirsten?" he guessed , Kirsten stirred in my mind again

"how do you know about her!?" I snapped

And on that note he left I lied down on my futon Kimiko and Kirsten shook up his mind like a whirlwind i like Kirsten .. But there was something special about Kimiko then i thought about what master fung had said and I laughed , I knew he was serious but who talks like that!

I looked at the curtain n eyed Kimiko standing there I smiled at her

"Sorry I couldn't resist" she laughed

I flashed my cocky grin at her I assumed she wanted to know what master fung attempted to tell me

"I know no girl can resist the charms of Raimundo pedrosa…" I joked

"…but he told me to control myself around you.. And umm.. I just need to tell you I'm not some really horrible player I promise!" I told her

She stared blankly at me I decided to go to sleep and think about all of this the next day

She returned back to her room

**Kimiko's P.O.V **

Raimundo pulled his cover over his body and whispered "Night. Girl.. "

I returned slowly back to my room and turned used my mobile phone as a light a pulled a pink satin book and a pink pencil that matched and wrote in my diary:

_Dear Diary_

_Oh god! Today has been the best yet weirdest day of my life! Its late so I'm not going to fill you in on all the gory details but I will tell u this.. Well I've made out with Rai! And if you're wondering who Rai is he the hottest guy ive ever met! But master fung caught us at it! And it looked totally wrong so now I don't know how many months of chores I'll get anyway it's getting late and I'm getting tired so I'm going to sleep bye till next time! Love Kimiko x _

I fidgeted on my uncomfortable futon guilt and thought about Kirsten .. Sure I hated her but she did nothing to me and yet she has no idea what me and Rai were doing in a way I felt sorry for her , She had to know!

When I finally got comfortable enough to sleep I was kept away by the sound of Raimundo fidgetting and rolling around , I guessed his conscience was getting the better of him too finally I fell into a deep sleep when I suddenly awoke Raimundo was tapping me n whispering pretty loudly "Kim.. I can't sleep , can I sleep with you? Uh.. I mean in a non weird way" he said and the way he said it really convinced me , that.. Or I'm easily convinced

"okay" I said sleepily

I looked up and saw Rai holding a light brown , tatty teddy

"awe does Raimundo have a icckle tweddy" I teased

" aw! It has a name! he's ninja Fred! And he's a good luck charm" he defended

I laughed n he smiled I turned over to make room for Rai

"Good night Rai" I whispered gently I turned around to see he was already asleep.


	10. kirsten know's

**Heyaaa everyone thanks again for reading my crap story n sorry for taking way too long to update but my lovely reviewers made me want to update sooner! thank you so much to my reviewers so far! **

**Mwth06**

**Hothead1001 **

**LyokoWarrior **

**RaiKimTomBoy **

**MissyKimiko **

**StarHanabi143**

**Kawa-Kiree**

**SpinningIsFun **

**RaiKimLover **

**The best thin about these guys is they've reviewed me more than once anyway along with the story! I have so many ideas **

**Kirsten's pov **

I checked my phone I had a text message woo! Finally to think there's 24hours in a day and nobody can just take 2 minutes of there life and 10p of there credit just to check if I was ok! I expected it to be Rai or Liam but no it wasn't it was jack! Wow I hadn't heard from him in like forever! I can remember when I first met him! I owed him , I owed him big time!:

_3 years earlier (3rd person pov) _

"_err! Look at Jack Spicer! With his red hair n freckled face!" the girls at school teased _

_All Jack Spicer really wanted was friends , he had none! The school bell began to ring and everyone went inside jack watched as he walked towards a tree he sat down and thought about his life and how shit it was he thought about how his dad repeated to him everyday before and after school every hour , every minute how much he wanted Jack to one day rule the world like his ancestors did. A tear rolled down his face n he tried to wipe it the quickest he could before anyone saw_

_He quickly turned his head right round when he saw a pretty blonde she looked familiar she was in almost all of his class's she was a student from brazil she was at Hong Kong for 2 years she moved from country to country all the time her dad was a successful business man and she went to the private school that jack did. Jacks dad always wanted jack at a private school because he believed that it would help jack in the future for when he ruled the world._

_Jack always had wanted to mix in Kirsten's group of friends because she was the queen bee , every girl wanted to be her , everyone who was her friend was popular , every guy wanted to fuck her she was like a star , everything that he wasn't _

_He stared at her when a big guy , cool looking walked straight up to her and started shouting at her_

"_you stupid bitch! How could you do this you slut!" the guy screamed_

"_I do this because I can" Kirsten said calmly she had a cocky smirk on her face_

_The muscular guy slapped her hard around her face and started punching her in her stomach until she was down as jack watched from a distance , but then it hit him if he was hard , evil and to-be ruler of planet earth if he couldn't stand up to a couple of jocks and girly girls how would he stand up to people who wanted to stop him ruling the world?_

_He spontaneously walked rapidly up to the guy who was beating the girl he admired so much pulled him quickly of her and kept repetitively punching the jock until he could hardly breath he picked up Kirsten who had loads of bruises and scratches and grazes on her body a tear rolled down her face _

"_don't tell anybody about this , you know about me beating him ok?" he ordered_

"_okay and thank you so much! I don't know what would of happened if you wasn't there" she cried_

"_lucky for you I was there" he smiled_

"_you want to hang around with my gang? Don't worry I will make sure your accepted! And I owe you one! So again thank you" she smiled _

_And ever since then they had been friends _

**Back to Kirsten's POV **

I thought about the day when jack saved my life , how brave he was and quickly answered the phone

_**(A/N: turned into a play script for the conversation)**_

**Kirsten:**Hello?

**Jack: **Hey Kirsten! Do you remember when you said "I owe you one"?

**Kirsten: **Yeah.. I do.. Okay jack what do you want?

**Jack: **well.. I'm thinking that you come and find sheng gong woo with me?

**Kirsten: **what the hell are sheng gong woo!?

**Jack: **oh there magical objects , like really precious n stuff or some hoo-ha

**Kirsten: **Oh! Okay…

**Jack: **And uh.. I know its none of my business but I was um.. A fly on the wall.. And I've noticed Kimiko and Raimundo are getting pretty close.. You are dating right?

**Kirsten: **Oh My Gawd! No wonder he hardly texts and when we actually do talk on the phone he's all quiet!

**Jack:** It's good revenge! Come on! Just imagine the look on Raimundo's face when he's sees your on my side!

**Kirsten: **Um.. Okay! .. I'll try it!

**Jack: ** OK meet me in 10 minutes Bye!

**Kirsten: **Bye , Bye!

I put down the phone and the thought of Rai n that slut Kimiko stirred in my mind there was no way him and his bitch was going to get away with this! I was going to get revenge!

**Raimundo's POV **

This morning I woke up in Kimiko's bed I am so glad that master Fung didn't come in to wake us up and find me there , just to think of him saying "Oh Raimundo just masturbate!" made me feel sick and so did the thought of Kirsten I snapped out of my thoughts and concentrated on the grass. We were all playing football , and actually it makes me smile we were all together for once Clay and omi picked each other for there team so you guessed it! It was me and Kimiko in a team together and to be honest she couldn't play to good but I still beat clay and Omi

8 : 1 I can't stop my eyes from wandering though.. You know .. And this is not perverted but Kim has a perfect figure , she has long silky hair and a porcelain doll face she's beautiful and I can't deny it! But I love Kirsten she's great and I can't snap out of my thoughts!

I shook my head when I saw Dojo slither up to me and Kim

"Sheng Gong Woo Alert People!" he said quite loudly and we were of to get a sheng gong woo!


End file.
